


Sex and Breakfast With Peter

by Misha_Collins_Will_Be_The_Death_Of_Me



Category: Doctor Who RPF
Genre: F/M, No disrespect to Peter, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-14
Updated: 2018-09-14
Packaged: 2019-07-12 03:47:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 6,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15986972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misha_Collins_Will_Be_The_Death_Of_Me/pseuds/Misha_Collins_Will_Be_The_Death_Of_Me
Summary: A 9 chapter story of Peter and myself, as his wife. Sex, Breakfast and Bad news. What will the outcome be?





	1. Chapter 1

It had been a long day and I had just reached the front of the apartment complex. It had been a busy down at the office today and I couldn’t wait to get home, I was tired and cold. I assumed it had been raining most of the afternoon and the cold air confirmed it. I finally reached the door of my apartment, opening it, hoping to smell Peter either cooking door or sitting on the couch watching classic TV. Sadly, no home cooked meal smell.

“Peter, I’m home!” I call out hoping that Peter had already arrived home. Peter was returning back from the studios.

Once I received no reply I walked inside also finding no trace of Peter, as his jacket wasn’t lying on the end of our bed, where he usually dumped it and his shoes weren’t by the door, so Peter wasn’t home. Damn. I really was hoping he was. I was planning on jumping him, I had been sexually frustrated all day long and hoped Peter was there to help. Hopefully he will be home soon. While I waited for him I sat down on the couch quickly surfing through the channel guide and settling on some soap show. My phone rang not long after.

“Hello… Peter is that you?” I asked.

“Yeah. I am nearly home. Are you needing anything?” Peter asking.

“No. Thank you babe” I replied.

“Love you” he said before hanging up the phone. 

I hang up too and place my phone beside me. I get up checking myself in the mirror, doing a quick grooming to make sure I looked okay. I wait for him as patient as possible, anxiously sitting on the couch watching the door. Soon enough the door opens. I stare at the door, and hear him fumbling with it, and he walks in, hands holding shopping and fumbling to close the doors, but his eyes are fixed on me the entire time. After he finally manages to close the door, he stops in front of the closed door staring over at me, me going totally stuff at the sight. He looked gorgeous in the light of the room, in fact he looked wonderful. His black suit stands out, and his white scarf tucked under his buttoned-up jacket makes me cringe happily. I love a man that wears a scarf. I wanted to take him to bed any second now. I want him. Our height difference was obvious when he came up to me placing a kiss on my lips before heading into the kitchen to put away the shopping. He finally had finished putting the shopping away, and I take my chance. Peter looks at me tiredly and confused as I launch myself towards him. I look up at his face, this lips, his nose and his eyes. With his enlarged pupils, and the small amount of light, Peter’s eyes were bright, looking beautiful, tired and slightly hungry.

“I am going to kiss you sweetie” I warned him as I placed my hand on his cheek.

He leans softly into me letting me know I have him. His half lidded sleepy looking eyes met mine and I kissed him. The kiss started very soft, his lips soft and tender against mine. I groan softly before deepening the kiss, Peter responding quickly. I licked his lip, a soft grumble escaping his lips and he lets my tongue enter his mouth. Next my hands move up to his hair. I allow my fingers to run through his slightly wet fluffy hair. He must have gotten caught in the rain. A strand of hair dropped over his left eye and that made him almost look boyish, but I loved it, I growl playfully. Peter grips my hips and reaches around my back and fumbles with the zip of my tartan skirt. His fingers try and get it down, fumbling for several minutes before I finally give in and guide his hands. I close my eyes for a moment while Peter’s nose runs down my cheek and to my neck. He manages to get the zip down on my skirt and then moves to my blouse, not even hesitating to remove it. His gentle kisses invade my bare shoulder leaving me with shivers. I now watch Peter, roughly, pulling at the buttons on his jacket unbuttoning them quickly, before tossing it so it lands on the living room floor where my blouse and skirt already laid in a pile. I feel quite exposed, me only being in my bra and panties, while Peter is still in his buttoned-up waistcoat, shirt and his slacks hugging his hips.

“I like your perfume babe” he smiles, and he growls.

His fingers go around my back once again, this time undoing my bra, a sigh catching in his throat, that he didn’t even know he held in.

“Peter…” I groaned softly.

I could feel the sudden flowing of wetness in my panties. I push him against the fridge in the kitchen, and his hands respond by reaching down to my panties, and down my insides until my panties drop to the kitchen floor. I step out of them quickly, also quickly recovering my kiss with Peter. I suddenly want him bare chested, so I reach to his shirt, anxiously unbuttoning the first few top buttons while his hands dropped to his waistcoat, desperate for it to come off. My hands help him and soon his white business shirt and his black waistcoat soon enough saw the floor. Just as I was about to place my hand on his chest to run my hands over his heart, he grabs my arm and leads me into our bedroom. He leads me carefully over to the bed, picking me up gently before laying me down on the bed, legs hanging over the side of the bed. Surprising me, he drops to his knees in front of the bed between my legs. His face was now between my legs, causing a whole new flow of the already wetness. I wanted to say something, but before I could say a word, his lips were on me and licking me. A muffled gasp escapes my mouth and I look for something to grip onto. He begins to make circular licks, like he was making out with me and the rhythm was amazing, I couldn’t make it better then what it is. His tongue swirled my special place, I pressed myself to his lips. I began to pant, knowing damn well what was about to happen. And all at once, it just happened, I released everything, all the built-up stress, tension that he had made me feel. I decide to take a look down at Peter, he seemed satisfied with my release. I watch him cautiously stand up, licking his wet lips and looking down at me, what I would imagine myself looking absolutely spent. But I go to get up and know exactly what I had planned.


	2. My Surprise for Peter

To Peter’s surprise I pull him down onto the bed and he settles quickly into the pillows. He adjusts slightly so he’s leaning on the headboard of the bed. Looking down at me, he bites his lip, as I reach my hands down to his slacks, fumbling with his belt, before pulling them down slowly. He was wearing a soft flannel like pair of boxers, but they didn’t actually stay on him for much longer, after a few moments they ended up on the floor with Peter’s other clothes. His hands slowly caress my body before making their way up to my hair and he began slowly running his hands through my brown short hair. I let my tongue tease his tip and took him into my mouth slowly. Peter’s response left me with shivers, his response let me know he approved of my movements. His hands gripping softly on my hair. He begins to move slightly beneath me. I treated him to a nice suckling, taking as much of him as I possibly could without choking. I stand up quickly, his eyes meeting mine as if to say ‘Why did you stop’ but he knew exactly what I wanted. He gripped me softly before swapping places, me lying on my back on the bed, and him hovering above me. Peter releases me for a few seconds while pushing his slacks down completely before depositing them beside the bed along with his boots. He crawls back up the bed until once again he is hovering above me, looking down on me. His hardness brushing against my legs, and soon enough I feel him enter me. I hold his arm with an eager hand as he gets deeper inside me. Peter pants as he is heavy inside me. At first his movements are slow, simple and soft, but very in tune and consistent with his movement. We both maintain a slow, hard rhythm that had us groaning and panting with each move. 

“Peter… baby…” I mumbled softly.

“I’ve got you sweetie. You make me feel so wonderful when you’re like this.” He mumbles softly intensely moving his hips, and I groan with anticipation.   
“Harder babe…” I said. 

As we both sped up, we were now desperate to start rough. Within a couple minutes he presses me down into the sheets. His hands reach around to my arse and holds on to me roughly before beginning to move fast, pistoning quickly into me and with a pace that I couldn’t understand for his age, but I was groaning, edging and in a wave of pleasure. I felt like goo, tingles run through my body and I hear him groan and grumble happily.   
After a few seconds… his voice rings throughout my head. 

“Oh… Chloe…. Fuck… I think I am going… to…” he strains his telling me he’s nearly close. 

He makes a strange sound in his throat but with a groan, he chases his oncoming, powerful orgasm. I was wanting to push him over the barrier, but due to the position we were in, I think he was about to give me my second orgasm for the night. I joined each thrust he made and I felt the release building up inside of me, and all of a sudden, my orgasm tore through me, all my senses were drowned for a minute with pleasure and suddenly I hear him shout, and he pants as I feel the warmth of his orgasm flood my insides and I shivered from how it felt. As his shouting turned into panting breathlessly and little mumbles, he finally let’s go of his stronger grips on my shoulders and lets himself fall next to me on the bed. Both of us absolutely spent, we stayed silent for a little while, Peter more than me. I could finally feel myself calming down from the effects of my orgasm and I just had sex with my wonderful husband and every time it happened, it was wonderful, lasting longer and longer each time. I look over at Peter and he looks happily satisfied, his eyes closed, his breathing soft and gentle. I keep my eyes on him, he feels me staring, and he now opens his tired slumped eyes. He smiles softly, his hand reaches for mine and kisses my hand before placing a soft kiss on my lips. Not even saying a word he invites me into his warm embrace, cuddling me as he slowly drifts to sleep. 

"I love you" he manages to mumble, just before falling asleep.

"I love you, Pete" I whisper in reply.

Soon after he falls asleep, and I watch him, smiling at just how happy and peaceful he looks in his sleep. I throw a glance at the bedside table clock, and it’s just turned after midnight. He begins to snore softly beside me, this made me fall deeper in love with him which I couldn’t believe was happening, I didn’t think it was possible to fall deeper in love with a person I had been married to for 4 years, but it was happening. His soft adorable smile emerges from the corner of his mouth, as he sleeps. I listen to him snore, my eyes go heavy, making me fall asleep into a much-needed sleep. It had been a long day!


	3. A beautiful morning

When I wake up, the sun had just begun to rise, I wasn’t even sure what had woken me up, but it was such a beautiful morning waking up to Peter. It wasn’t very often I woke up beside him due to being away so much for filming. The room still quiet, I search for his outline in darkness. Peter was still asleep, on his back, one arm over his face and the other dangling off the edge of the bed. Soft snores and breathing was all I could hear. Not even two minutes after that he stirred slightly and moved, his arm now moving from his face, now being open and inviting. Surprisingly he was still asleep, as he resumed snoring a couple seconds later. I slide into his open arm and place my arm over his chest, so I could now feel his soft slow heartbeat. Just as I could feel myself falling back asleep, his arm, the one I was now lying on, tightened around my back and pressed me closer to him. My heart skips a beat as I felt his lips touch mine, he was half awake now. I lick his nose before kissing his neck softly. Peter didn’t say anything, just a little half-asleep mumble. It wasn’t like last night, all the hurry, it had all disappeared due to him still being half asleep. I moved slightly so I was up by his face, and kissed his lips softly and gently, I then slowly kiss his nose, his forehead and under his sleepy still looking, baggy eyes. I knew he was still pretending to be asleep, as he let a little snoring sound escape his lips, but he gave it away when he couldn’t help himself giggling at my funny first thing in the morning behaviour. I kiss him again, playing with his bed hair. I cuddled him for a bit longer before Peter decided to get up because he needed to pee. When he got out of bed, I noticed his morning wood, funny he hasn’t even attempted morning sex. He returns from the toilet. 

“Want to have a shower babe?” he asks gently. 

“Sure” I reply. I get out of bed and follow him into the bathroom.

After a little bit of making out in the shower, we finish, and he gets out of the shower and disappeared for a few minutes before bringing back a big fluffy towel for me. I get out of the shower and he places the towel around my shoulders. I could immediately smell him all over the towel which was rather surprising to me, but I didn’t mind. He has a pleasant smell of Oakwood and cinnamon and I love it. We head out of the bathroom and we got dressed, him occasionally looking over at me and smiling. 

"How about we go and get some breakfast?" Peter suggested smiling at me.

"Sure, thing Pete." I laugh at him throwing him a pair of undies that he laid down out on the bed. I was the only one he allowed to call him Pete. He wasn’t called that ever, not even by the Doctor Who directors or staff.

He caught the underwear and laughed with me and quickly got dressed. I was dressed way before him, and was sat on the end of the bed, thinking. Thinking about last night, thinking about Peter and me, worried about him, he seemed a bit awkward this morning. I was worried. He approached me once he was dressed and placed an arm on my shoulder. 

"You okay?" His sweet sugar voice goes through my head. 

"Yeah, I'm okay. Just thinking." I replied. 

"Everything alright?" he smiles. 

I nod in agreement and he smiles warmly helping me up before pulling me into his arms. I sink into his arms. Being with Peter made me feel loved, and safe. I have been married 4 years to this man and I had never felt this way before with anyone. Peter bought out the good in me and I was concerned something was wrong. He holds me for a good few minutes before letting me go. For some reason I feel so far distanced from him this morning, which was unusual. Just something didn't feel right and I am sure later in the day I'd find out what. Anyway, Peter grabs his phone from his jacket pocket that was still on the floor. He sits beside me on the bed. I look at him when I hear him cursing quietly.  
"You okay?" I ask.  
"Yes, but I have missed calls from my agents, and producers. No big deal. I just needed a slight break." Peter responds.


	4. Breakfast

“Are you ready to go sweetheart?” Peter said. 

I nodded my head. Peter grabs one of his many coats from the wardrobe and shoves it on. And holds out my coat for me to shimmy into myself. My cheeks blush as I caught myself looking at his beautiful blue/grey eyes. I smile briefly. He grabs the car keys and we head down the stairs down to the apartment complex’s carpark and got into our car, that was mainly used for me to get to work and back while Peter was away for work. We end up in this beautiful cafe just a few blocks over from the house. He comes around to my door and opens it helping me out the car. I smile, and he links my arm with his as we walk in. Peter speaks with the lady briefly, I saw him get a bit embarrassed at one point, but I don't open my mouth. Once we get seated at a table and given menus, I decided to start a conversation with Peter. 

"What was that about?" I ask.

"What do you mean?" Peter asks in return.

"What happened at the counter..." I reply briefly with no further questions.

"Oh. She recognized me that's all." He replied, with a laugh. 

"From Doctor Who?" I asked.

"Yeah. That." He replied. 

We stayed in silence for a little while once again. Peter pulls his glasses from the pocket on the inside of his jacket. He slips them on. I notice Peter occasionally looks up at me over the top of his glasses and I do the same to him when he's looking down at his menu. When Peter wore his glasses, I feel even deeper for him. They make him look devilish and delicious. After a while, Peter got up, he walked up to the counter to order some breakfast. He came back and sat at the table. 

"Hey babe?" Peter said. He began chewing on his finger. That's so cute. I had seen him do that so many times over the last few years… especially at interviews and conferences. It's a nervous thing. If he gets nervous, he will chew on his finger...! He makes my heart melt.

Oh no here it comes... what I had been dreading all morning. I all of a sudden got scared. I was worried what he wanted to discuss. 

"Yeah? What is it sweetie?" I ask curious but scared at the same time.

He thinks for a minute, as if procrastinating what he was going to actually say but I think he is going to come out with something that I wasn't even expecting him to say. He holds out his hands, waiting for me to hold mine that were firmly tucked in my lap out to him. I placed my hands on the table and he entwines his hands with mine.

“Baby…” he smiles then pauses. “I had a wonderful night last. I just wanted to say thank you. Last night was an unexpected surprise for me to come home too.” He grins, continuing to chew his finger once again. 

“Oh, Pete, sweetie, your welcome. I love you, you silly man!” I replied. 

Peter laughs and still holds his hands in mine. He can’t help but lose his concentration in my eyes as we sit there. Peter looked at me and he held my hands tighter and his eyes went all sad.

"I'm sorry Chloe sweetheart, but I guess there is something I should tell you." Peter said. I wipe my eyes and he smiles at me with his soft smile. 

"What is it Peter?" I ask.

Just as he was going to start talking, the waitress interrupted us bringing us out our breakfast. I now had to wait even longer for him to get out what he was trying to say. I knew he was hiding something from me. I just wish I knew what it was. He had a worried look on his face when I looked up from the crowded breakfast filled plate up at his long face. I just knew something was up. We eat our breakfast in silence. I look at Peter. Peter catches my eyes and looks up at me. He gently places his cutlery on his only half eaten plate. I follow doing the same. I decide to say something before he says a word. 

"Peter, darling, are you okay, I have noticed you're a bit down this morning. Is everything alright?" I asked. 

"Yes, I am perfectly fine, there is something I need to tell you, but I don't know how to bring it up with you. I'm trying ever so hard to find the right way to bring it up, but I just don't know how" Peter admits to me without a problem. I am surprised at his response.

"Okay, well don't be afraid sweetie. Whatever is it I won't be mad or anything." I smiled at him reassuringly. I watch Peter smile at me. Peter knew he was safe to say whatever he needed too but was still trying to hold back on whatever it was. 

Abruptly, Peter stands. "Come on babe! We're going!" he says. He grabs my hand and we walk out the door of the restaurant and we walk down the street until we reach the local park. He sits me down and lifts his hand to play with a strand of hair that had come loose from my head band. He giggles softly.


	5. Confession & Bad News

He looks at me softly and his eyes turn a light blue as the sunlight shines on him. I look at him, and I decide to niggle at him and try and get an answer out of him... he looks up and laughs. 

"So, Pete, what is it? I’m your wife, you can tell me anything. I promise I won’t judge baby" I ask... looking at him straight in the face. 

Peter's face drops and I think he has come to realize he has to tell me eventually. So, finally he gives up and takes a deep breath. "So, you know how the new series is coming up?" Peter asks me still calm.

"Yeah?" I said. He hesitates once again... 

"Peter, seriously, what's going on with you?" I said starting to slightly raise my voice at him. I think I frightened him a bit as he cowered down a bit after that had happened. "Sorry for raising my voice" I smiled awkwardly. 

He nodded before beginning to talk. "Ok, well Chloe, baby, I hate more than the world to tell you this after the wonderful night we had together last night. I just want to spend more time with you. I never get the chance very often anymore and I can see what it’s doing to you my love.” Peter began.

"Peter, please, get on with it...." I said. 

I knew Peter was about to say something that was going to hurt. Before I could say another word… he began speaking again.

"Well, early this morning, when I got out of the shower, I got a call. It was my producer. He said I had to fly out of London and fly to Cardiff to do a convention and signing. I didn't want to tell you or even break it to you this way..." Peter paused. 

My heart just sank into my chest. Peter had just said the words... he had to go again after just coming home last night from America. My heart just sank 100 times over.   
I have to admit it’s hard Peter running around the whole world convention after convention and me being at home alone a lot, but I understand that this is what Peter’s job requires him to do and I would never make him choose between his career and me. But this what getting ridiculous, the producers were pounding him with constant work. He has only just come home after two weeks away, and as soon as he relaxes he’s ordered back to work again to do another convention. 

"Ok...." I said almost speechless at Peter's words. 

I began to tear up. Peter notices almost immediately. He immediately leans over and pulls me into his arms. "See now this is what I was worried about..." he said sounding the littlest bit regretful. I lay my head on his shoulder and my tears stain the shoulder of his jacket. 

"Why do you have to go? You just came home…? Can't I come with you..." I sob into his shoulder still.

"Chloe, sweetheart, please..." he begs. "This is only making this harder" Peter said. 

"Ok, sorry. So, when do you have to be at the airport?" I asked sniffling before sitting up, pulling myself out of Peter's embrace so I could look at his face.

"2pm" he replied. He looks sad too, heartbroken even. 

“Let’s go home…” I said reaching into his jacket pocket retrieving the car keys.


	6. A Sad Afternoon

I drove Peter and I back to our apartment. I walk in front of him the whole time while going upstairs. Just as we walk in the door, and just as I was about to throw myself into his arms, just to let out an emotional cry, I had been holding out on since the park, and I was needy for his touch, his phone’s ringtone emerges from his pocket. 

“Ignore it” I command stroking his cheek. He takes a step back, to my surprise.

“Sorry babe, I have to take this.” He said retrieving his phone from his pocket. 

He spends a few minutes on the phone before returning to the living room where I was sunk on the couch barely holding back the tears that pricked at my eyes. 

“Who was it?” I asked. 

“Just my producer asking if I needed to be picked up to go to the airport…” he replied. 

“And what did you say?” I asked, curiously.

“Honey, I said you would take me. Is that alright?” he asked.

“Sure” I replied. 

I spent the rest of the afternoon being sad and Peter slowly packed his clothes and he hesitated slightly. I knew he didn’t want to go again, but he had too, he was contracted into doing whatever the producers of Doctor Who, told him to do and that made us both sad. But sometimes to be in a relationship things had to be a certain way and this is just what it was, marrying a celebrity, it had it’s flaws but I was more than happy with Peter, I mean I wish he could spend more time with me at home, instead of gallivanting around the world all the time but I trust him not to do anything wrong by me, so I guess it wasn’t such a big problem. After 4 years of him travelling around for different television roles and movies I would think I would be used to Peter being away from home so often but that didn’t seem to be the case. I still felt upset every time Peter leaves, and I never know how long he’s going to be gone, got to play it by ear, sometimes he’s gone maybe 2 weeks minimum and sometimes a whole month, I have to go by Peter’s texts when he will be coming home. But honestly, I wouldn’t change it for the world, because I love Peter so much and I couldn’t imagine my life or the last few years of my life without him and that’s honestly what made it easier to cope with everything, especially him going away all the time for work.


	7. Airport Drive

Peter and I spent the rest of the afternoon together at home, cuddling on the couch while we dreaded the time we had together decreasing quicker and quicker. It was now time to drive him to the airport. I was surprised that Peter even allowed me to drive him to the airport instead of his crew which I found unusual, but he told me that he told his crew to meet him at the airport instead. I felt very privileged that he allowed me, but I guess this was his way of saying sorry he had to go again. Peter and I slowly walk down the stairs down to the carpark, Peter trying to hesitate everything as he tried to have as much time as possible not at the airport. 

The drive to the airport felt like it was taking forever even though it was only a close 20-minute drive. Peter spent most of the trip on his phone dealing with his crew sending him plane tickets to hotel confirmations. But after a few minutes, he reached his hand out to mine that was lying across the centre console while the other was maybe a little too tightly handling the wheel. He grips my hand tight. Knowing that I am unable to take my eyes off the road to look at him, he begins to talk. 

“Babe, I appreciate you doing this for me.” He said softly. 

“I would do anything for you, Pete.” I responded. 

“Chloe, I just want to tell you I am sorry I have to go again so soon, but you have to understand that I am bound under contract to do this. I am so very sorry I have to leave you again. But thankfully it’s only 1 week.” Peter finished. 

“That’s good then isn’t it?” I responded slightly relieved that it wasn’t as long as what some other conventions had been in the past. 

“Yes, it is good. And I am praying it may even go a little faster, the sooner I can get home to you my love.” He said, his voice slightly breaking, telling me he’s nearly crying.   
I tighten my grip on his soft hand caressing my thumb over his hand. 

“I love you” I whisper.

“I love you too.” He responds.


	8. Saying goodbye

When we finally reached the airport, after what seemed like a two-hour drive, when it was only a 20 minute one, we both hopped out of the car and Peter grabbed his luggage from the boot of the car and coming around to me waiting a few metres away from him, so he wouldn’t see my hurting face. He stands in front of me for a few seconds before pulling me into him and began making out with me in the middle of the airport carpark. 

“Peter… what are you…” I asked shocked. He didn’t stop. Eventually I just sunk into his arms and just gave in to his ridiculously soft and delicious lips. 

After a few minutes he pulls away breathless, panting to try to catch his breath. “Chloe, sweetheart, can I have your phone for a second?” He asked. 

I reach down to my bag, pulling my phone out, unlocking it and handing it to my ever so curious husband, his eyes go wild when he sees something on my phone. He must have spotted the photo I had as my background, a photo of Peter half naked with a glass of wine laying on a sun bed in the Caribbean, our holiday together a couple of years back on Peter’s break. He laughs and throws a strange look at me, before messing about with my phone for a few seconds. He laughs again. 

“Sorry babe, I am hopeless with technology” he giggles like a schoolboy for a few seconds before wiping a little tear that escaped his eye. 

He hands my phone back and I immediately saw what was on the screen. Peter had gone to his number profile on my phone under “Hubby <3” and wrote a note. ‘YOUR HUSBAND LOVES YOU AND HE WANTS YOU TO RING HIM AS SOON AS POSSIBLE OR HE WILL RING YOU WHEN HE LANDS IN CARDIFF! DON’T FORGET!’ I laugh and stand on my tip toes, so I can kiss his cheek. He blushes lightly and returns the kiss. 

“That’s real cute Pete” I smiled at him before planting a kiss on his nose, him blushing once again. 

I look down at my watch, and the time is quickly decreasing. Time, I have with Peter is nearly over. We head to his gate when he has to wait for the plane. And we stand by the railing as he places an arm around my waist. Suddenly, he turns me around, and pulls his phone out, he tells me to smile, so I did, and the sneaky thing took a selfie. I laugh at him. But he doesn't even regret it. He proudly shows the picture to me with a big goofy smile on his face. I smile too before kissing him nice and soft. Shortly after his name was called. He got sad all of a sudden. 

"I guess that's your cue to go." I said sadly. 

"Yeah. I guess it is..." he said also very sad. 

"Chloe...?" he says softly. 

"Yeah Pete?" I ask curious. 

"I love you..." he says as he kisses my forehead softly. 

"I love you too..." I reply. 

He turns and hugs and kisses me once more before turning around and heading towards the gate. "Text me or I'll call you when I land." He said as he walked down the ramp onto the plane. I watched him disappear. I quickly looked at my phone bringing up Peter's number on my screen, quickly typing out a text. 

‘I miss you already…’

An immediately reply comes from Peter.

‘I miss you too already. Just about to get on plane, I promise I will call, as soon as I land in Cardiff. I love you x’

‘Love you too’ 

I hit send on the last message and shove my phone back into my jeans pocket. I decided it would be a good idea to leave the airport now before I broke down into a crying mess. I got into our car and drove back to our sad lonely apartment. The whole drive home I fought back my tears.


	9. Home... alone... again

Once I finally got back to the apartment and I had closed my front door I could finally break down to the broken mess I was. I know Peter felt just as sad, but my heart had been crushed and I missed him like hell. I want to just text him right now, but he'd be on the plane by now and probably couldn't answer his phone. So, I waited. I sat down on the lounge, completely numb of the day’s events. Maybe I could try and get some sleep? Should I try and distract myself? I decided to unpack my stuff. I removed my jacket, and I got sad when I inhaled the scent of my jacket. HIM! My jacket smelled of him! Oh my god! He smells amazing. I miss him. GOD HELP ME. I have spent a lot of time with Peter, I knew him like the back of my hand. I knew him better than I probably knew myself. I unpacked as quick as possible. I then decided to settle down on the couch, to watch a movie.   
I must have fallen asleep, as I didn't wake up till much later, uncomftable on the couch. Just the plain blue screen of the television illuminated the room. I reached to the table to get my phone and it was after 12am. Sadly there was still nothing from Peter. I wasn't sure if I should try and ring him or just text him. For now, I was tired, so I got up and headed to bed instead. Once in bed, I curled up under my blanket, and tightly held my jacket that all I could smell was Peter in my hands and fell into a Peter filled dream.   
I woke up to my phone ringing. I look over at the clock. It's 4am. I reach for my glasses before looking at the caller ID. OH MY GOD! It's PETER!!!!! I immediately pick up. 

"Hello?" I said still half asleep.

"Hello my dear Chloe. How are you?" he said, his voice tiredly coming through the line. 

"Tired, but I am more than okay now. Peter, you sound terrible. Are you alright?" I asked now slightly concerned pulling myself up into a sitting position. 

"I am fine sweetie, just tired and missing being cuddled up in bed with you. I can't wait to get to my hotel. It's only 4pm in the afternoon here in Cardiff… but I am exhausted. I need a sleep" he laughs but I know he's trying to hold back a yawn.

"Peter, I miss you. When will you be back?" I ask. 

"Monday love. You go back to sleep now. It's almost morning there. Goodnight my love. I love you." his voice runs through my head, but I miss it so incredibly. It sounds as if he's smiling through the phone. 

"Ok then. See you Monday. I love you too. Goodnight. Have fun in Cardiff" I replied. 

Peter hung up. I was sad again but glad he rang me. At least I was going to sleep with a smile on my face. I eventually fell back asleep dreaming of Peter and eagerly awaiting his return.


End file.
